gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Imports
Go to the docks where the Ballas and the Russians are making a deal. The Russians and the Ballas are having a meeting inside the warehouse. You will have to find some way inside. The meeting is taking place in the office at the back. Take out the Russian arms dealer inside the office! He has got in a car! Chase him down and take him out! (If the player chases Russian arms dealer and then he gets into the Banshee) }} Gray Imports is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to the protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from the Jim's Sticky Ring donut shop in the Market district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes to Ocean Docks, where the Ballas and Russians are having a deal. He needs to get in the office where the deal is taking place, so he fights through the Russians, all armed with MP5s and Pistols, outside the factory, enters the warehouse by destroying the keypad, and fights through more Russians and Ballas on the way to the office. He finds the office, where two Ballas and the dealer are waiting for him. He kills the Ballas and follows the dealer, who runs outside, past many more Russians, and heads for a Banshee. Carl chases him on a PCJ-600 and kills him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the docks where the Ballas and the Russians are making a deal. *The Russians and Ballas are having a meeting inside the warehouse. You will have to find some way inside. *The meeting is taking place in the office at the back. *Take out the Russian arms dealer inside the office. *Kill the dealer. Fireproof/Explosionproof cars During this mission, the player can turn his/her car Fireproof/Explosion Proof by going into the red marker while still in the car. Note that if a vehicle with special abilities (FP/EP are exceptions) is driven into the marker, it will lose its qualities and pick up the new ones. Gallery GrayImports-GTASA2.jpg|Carl killing warehouse employees GrayImports-GTASA3.jpg|Carl in the warehouse Walkthrough GrayImports-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl comes to see C.R.A.S.H. at the doughnut shop in Temple. GrayImports-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl arrives just as they are leaving and upon seeing Pulaski, Carl immediately turns back and tries to get away. GrayImports-GTASA-SS3.png|Pulaski grabs Carl by his neck and stops him from escaping them. GrayImports-GTASA-SS4.png|Tenpenny comes out of the doughnut shop and faces Carl. GrayImports-GTASA-SS5.png|Tenpenny asks Carl where he was running to and sarcastically says that he thought they were friends. GrayImports-GTASA-SS6.png|Carl doesn't fall for Tenpenny's small-talk. GrayImports-GTASA-SS7.png|Tenpenny says that because of his position as the officer responsible for putting gang violence to an end, knowing that one gang has an advantage over another troubles him. GrayImports-GTASA-SS8.png|Carl says that he doesn't believe this is the reason why Tenpenny has Carl doing jobs for him. GrayImports-GTASA-SS9.png|Tenpenny sarcastically says that he's hurt by Carl's assumptions. GrayImports-GTASA-SS10.png|Tenpenny teases Carl by saying that Carl hurt him just before he was going to help out Grove Street Families. GrayImports-GTASA-SS11.png|This catches Carl's attention and he asks Tenpenny how he was going to help his gang out. GrayImports-GTASA-SS12.png|Tenpenny tells Carl that he enjoys keeping the political affairs the way they are currently. GrayImports-GTASA-SS13.png|Tenpenny says that he can't let one gang get the advantage over another, because that would lead to chaos. GrayImports-GTASA-SS14.png|Carl asks Tenpenny what he's trying to tell him by this. GrayImports-GTASA-SS15.png|Tenpenny says that what he's implying is that the Ballas are using smarter business strategies than the Grove Street Families. GrayImports-GTASA-SS16.png|Tenpenny says that the Ballas are making friends and cutting deals why the Grove Street Families are keeping themselves to themselves. GrayImports-GTASA-SS17.png|Tenpenny says that the Ballas are prepared to carry out bigger hits than some drive-bys. GrayImports-GTASA-SS18.png|Tenpenny says that lots of guns are being imported into the United States of America since the fall of the Soviet Union. GrayImports-GTASA-SS19.png|Carl tells Tenpenny to tell him what he wants to tell him directly. GrayImports-GTASA-SS20.png|Tenpenny tells Carl to go and check out a warehouse in Ocean Docks. GrayImports-GTASA-SS21.png|Carl agrees to to this job for C.R.A.S.H. GrayImports-GTASA-SS22.png|Carl must now go to the warehouse Tenpenny spoke of. GrayImports-GTASA-SS23.png|Carl heading to Ocean Docks. GrayImports-GTASA-SS24.png|Carl arriving at the warehouse. GrayImports-GTASA-SS25.png|Upon his arrival, Carl realizes what Tenpenny was trying to tell him. The Ballas are meeting with the Russian Mafia inside of the compound. GrayImports-GTASA-SS26.png|Carl notices some Russians loading up sport cars into trailers. GrayImports-GTASA-SS27.png|Carl must find some way to break into the warehouse and break up the meeting. GrayImports-GTASA-SS28.png|Carl walking over to the warehouse compound. GrayImports-GTASA-SS29.png|Carl shooting out with the Russians. GrayImports-GTASA-SS30.png|After fighting his way through the compound, Carl comes across a closed door into the warehouse. He must find a way to open it. GrayImports-GTASA-SS31.png|Carl, about to shoot the keypad next to the door to open it. GrayImports-GTASA-SS32.png|After successfully breaking into the warehouse, Carl must navigate to the back where the meeting between the Ballas and the Russians is taking place. GrayImports-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl fighting his way through a maze of boxes. GrayImports-GTASA-SS34.png|Carl nearing the meeting's location. GrayImports-GTASA-SS35.png|As Carl enters the office room where the meeting was taking place, the Russian, as well as the Ballas in the office, try running away from him. GrayImports-GTASA-SS36.png|Carl going after the escaping Russian arms dealer. GrayImports-GTASA-SS37.png|Carl fails to catch the arms dealer and he manages to get to his Banshee. Fortunately, a PCJ 600 is left nearby and Carl uses it to continue the chase. GrayImports-GTASA-SS38.png|Carl must continue chasing the arms dealer and kill him. GrayImports-GTASA-SS39.png|Carl destroying the arms dealer's Banshee. GrayImports-GTASA-SS40.png|Arms dealer killed; mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 22 - Gray Imports (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 22 - Gray Imports (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 22 - Gray Imports (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia * During the mission, a Russian goon calls Carl Johnson "Amerikansky", but this is incorrect. In Russian, "American" and "American man" are different words, so the right variant would be "Amerikanets". Also, the Russian derogatory word is "Amerikashka". "Amerykański", is, however a correct adjective in Polish. * If the player kills the dealer before he reaches the Banshee and is still far away from it, all the guards shooting at them will disappear. * The dealer's Banshee is explosion-proof after he enters it to escape. * Also killing the dealer outside the Banshee will give a chance for Carl to collect some money from him. * If the player shoots the hooks holding the bunch of crates above the workers inside the warehouse, the crates will fall on them, killing them. * The mission is similar to the first part of a chapter in Max Payne, With Rats and Oily Water, where Max also has to kill many Russians in a warehouse by the docks. * If Carl follows the dealer in his Banshee for longer, he will ride out to Red County. * The interior of the warehouse looks very similar to two unused warehouse interiors (them being in the Hidden Interiors Universe). They both have the same layout and the upper floors are the same. However, the unused warehouses are very unfinished (especially the first one) and neither of them have the details (containers, barrels, ect.) like the warehouse in the mission does. Both can be entered using the Ganton Gym glitch. Navigation }}de:Gray Imports es:Gray Imports pl:Import Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas